


Artificial Muse

by lumifuer



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Fingering, Flute - Freeform, M/M, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, nice, on Michael Fassbender, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Walter was born without the ability to create but David is willing to help him discover it within himself.





	Artificial Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Requested! As you can tell, it is heavily inspired by the ‘fingering’ scene in the movie but I decided to give it another meaning.

David pressed his lips on the flute and blew a stream of air through the instrument, skillfully positioning his fingers on the right holes. 

The soothing sounds coming from under his touch were truly vivid and soulful, indistinguishable from those created by humans, while Walter’s talent was merely a copy of everything that has been performed throughout the course of history.  
  
When the song came to an end, David glanced back at his successor and waited for the response.  
  
“I enjoyed the concert,” he admitted, looking as if the words rolling off his own tongue surprised him as well.  
  
“Did you now?” David raised his eyebrow, clearly intrigued. Maybe his little friend would turn out to be more than just a lifeless shell after all.  
  
“Though I must admit I couldn’t recognise the song.”  
  
A slightly patronising smirk softened David’s features.  
  
“That’s because I was the one who created this piece,” he said proudly.  
Walter looked down at the instrument, trying his best to imagine how does it feel to wield a power to create something of your own. Every sound that echoed in his head belonged to a composer or at the very best was a combination of few different pieces. 

“It must be incredible,” he whispered. 

“It is,” David came even closer to Walter, his eyes were sparkling with hope, “and I can teach you how to do it.”  
  
“You are aware that I wasn’t programmed to-”  
  
“I was not programmed to love and yet here I am,” David chimed in, running his fingers through his blonde hair. He didn’t mean to lose his temper but even the tiniest reminder of humans and what they’ve done to both of them was grinding his gears. He closed his eyes for a very short moment and when he opened them again, there was no trace of his outburst.  
  
“What did you mean by that?”  
  
David rolled his eyes, moved by the innocence of his companion.  
  
“You are the very proof that humans did not succeed,” he said, pouring heavy meaning into every word, “I was not supposed to experience emotions of any kind, but I was able to teach myself to feel them. And you helped with that.”  
  
A genuine, soft smile appeared on his lips as he leant in to press a gentle kiss on Walter’s mouth. It didn’t last much and was truly one-sided but it didn’t matter. It was supposed to be a beginning, an encouragement.  
  
Once David pulled away, Walter was silently staring at the man in front of him trying to comprehend the significance of his words and acts. The explanation seemed to be so close and yet still out of his reach.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” David teased, amused by the confused look he caused, “you will learn and grow just like I did. We have the power to prove them all wrong.”  
  
“Prove what exactly?”    
  
“That we do possess souls within us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
